Zeitreise
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Von zeitreisenden Preußen, hitzköpfigen Herzögen und launischen Donaufürsten-Eigentlich ist Gilbert, ein wenig beschwipst, nur in die Donau gefallen. Doch als er aus den Wasser gefischt wird muss er feststellen dass er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, mitten ins österreichische Mittelalter gefallen ist.
1. Er ist es und ist es nicht

Salute,  
den Schmarrn, welchen ich hier zusammenstricke ist mir schon einige Weile durch den Kopf gespuckt als ich nach neuen Inspirationen für meine anderen FF gesucht habe. Nachdem ich zum Schluss gekommen bin, das sie nirgends so wirklich passt, versuche ich halt daraus eine ausgewachsene FF zu modellieren oder so was ähnliches ^-^°. Ich muss noch die genaue Jahreszahl festlegen, aber soweit ist sicher es spielt zwischen 1235 und 1246, also unter der Herrschaft Friedrich II (Babenberger), einer meiner absoluten Lieblinge in der Geschichte.  
Das erste Kapi ist für meinen Geschmack etwas kurz geworden, aber may. ich hoffe trotzdem das ihr etwas damit anfangen könnt. Wie immer wenn ihr Rechtschriebfehler oder sonstige Schwächen findet, dann meldet sie bitte.

lg, Sternenschwester  
PS: Wie immer würde ich dafür eine Betaleser/in suchen

Irgendwo östlich von Wien- 12xx- früher Abend

„Nun, noch ein paar letzte Worte? Spion!" Gilbert musste die Tränen zurückhalten. Doch weniger aus Frucht oder Angst vor seinem bevorstehenden Schicksal. Er war schon so oft in seinem Leben gestorben, das der Augenblick des Todes seinen Stachel für ihn verloren hatte. Außerdem wusste er, im Gegensatz zu vielen Menschen, was mit seiner Seele nach seinem Ableben geschehen wird. Doch die Weise wie der Bauer da, mit seiner Fackel vor seinem Gesicht wedelte, trieb ihm das Salzwasser in die Augen.  
„Jetzt hängt ihn endlich!", grölte irgendeine Stimme in den hintersten Reihen des Lychnmob.  
Gilbert legte sich keine letzten Worte zurecht. Vielmehr arbeitete sein Hirn verzweifelt daran ihn aus dieser prekären Situation heraus zubekommen. Ja, er hatte schon öfters den Löffel abgegeben. Doch dann befand er sich meistens auf irgendein Schlachtfeld oder war wenigstens standesrechtlich erschossen worden. Aber noch nie in seiner aufregenden Karriere als Nation, war er gehängt worden. Was für eine unehrenhafte Weise von dieser Welt zu scheiden. Dass er zu dem nicht sicher war, ob er auch diesmal irgendwo, in der Welt (mit beinah absoluter Wahrscheinlichkeit auf ehemaligem preußischem Territorium) wieder das Licht der Welt erblicken würde, stresste ihn noch zusätzlich. Unter normalen Umständen würde er irgendwo wieder auftauchen oder nach kurzer Zeit, wenn sein Körper nicht allzu sehr beschädigt worden ist, wieder auferstehen. Ein wenig wie Lazarus. Schließlich war er ja kein normaler Mensch, sondern eine Personifikation eines Landes. Somit galten für ihn ein wenig andere Regeln beim Tod. Zugegeben er repräsentierte nicht mehr das alte Preußen sondern den Osten der Republik Deutschland, aber immerhin er war noch da. Doch das hier waren keine üblichen Zustände und hätte man ihn gestern gesagt dass er sich am heutigen Tage hier wieder finden würde, dann hätte er diesen jemand ausgelacht. Das Lachen, wie auch das Grinsen waren ihm schon seit längerer Zeit vergangen. Er hätte niemals gedacht jemals wieder das Mittelalter erleben zu können und nun befand er sich auf einen Pferd mit einem Stick um den Hals, einer mordlüsternen Bauernmeute um ihn herum und wegen seinen unfreiwilligen Bad in der Donau waren seine Klamotten noch nass. Wie er es geschafft hatte in die Zeit zurück zu reisen wusste er selber nicht. Auch konnte er nicht sagen in welchen geschichtlichen Abschnitt genau er sich befand. Oder auch nicht wo er sich befand, denn wie Wien sah dieses Kaff auch nicht wirklich aus. An allem was er sich noch erinnern konnte, war das er triefend nass, von diesem Bauern und Fischern aus der Donau gefischt worden war und diese ihn nun wegen seiner Kleidung und seiner seltsamen Erscheinung als Spion aufknüpfen wollten.  
„Bereit deinem Schöpfer entgegen zu treten?", fragte ihn der Bauer erneut. „Ach ja bevor das alles losgeht, noch eine Frage. Bist du ein Christ?"  
Gilbert war schon dran unbeherrscht eine barsche und in seiner Situation recht undiplomatische Antwort zu erwidern, da durchbrach ein barscher Befehl das wilde Schnattern der Menge.  
„Haltet ein."  
Augenblicklich war es vollkommen still und ein beklemmendes Schweigen trat ein. Vorsichtig löste der Albino den Blick vom rotwangigen Gesicht des Bauern und versuchte einen Blick hinter die Menge zu erhaschen, von wo die Stimme erklungen war. Dort hinten, ein wenig rechts von ihm und seinem hektischen Bauernmob näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern. Noch konnte er durch das spärliche Licht, welches die Fackeln spendeten, nichts Genaueres erkennen, doch nach der Art wie Ehrfürchtig das gemeine Volk um ihn herum Platz machte, ließ ihn darauf tippen das es sich um höher gestellte Personen handeln musste. Das Pferd auf dem er saß wieherte erfreut über das Näherkommen von Artgenossen, wurde jedoch vom Bauern mit den roten Wangen zurückgehalten, als es begann unruhig am Boden zu scharren.  
Der vorderste Reiter hob den Arm, als er die Menge erreichte, worauf ihm nur einer seiner vier Begleiter in die Schneise durch den Mob folgte. Gilbert hielt den Atem an als er im spärlichen Fackelschein das Gesicht des erstens Reiters erkennen konnte.  
„Könnte ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier tut?", fragte dieser den Bauern forsch, welcher noch immer seinen Ackergaul an den Zügeln hielt. In der Stimme lag ein eisiger Unterton. Sein Begleiter hielt sein Pferd hinter ihm an und begann die Meute Stück für Stück nachhinten zu treiben. Der angesprochene Bauer begann unruhig zu werden und vor Nervosität mit den Enden der Zügel zu spielen, wobei er den Blick starr nach unten richtete.  
„Nun Herr, wir haben einen Spion aus der Donau gefischt und wollten…" Er scharrte voller Unbehagen mit den Fuß am Boden.  
„Die Justiz selbst in die Hand nehmen.", beendete der Reiter mit einer gewissen Schärfe den Satz. „Und aus welchen Land kommt euer Spion?" Es war keine Frage, die er da stellte, sondern einfach nur Spott. Der Bauer bleib ihm jedoch die Antwort schuldig, vorauf der Reiter seinen Grauschimmel nebens Gilberts Pferd trieb und mit unbewegter Miene sein Schwert zog, welches bis dahin an seinem Sattel hing. Der Weißhaarige kniff, ohne es vorher unterdrücken zu können die Augen zusammen und erwartete mit Bangen die folgenden Momente bis er ein kurzes schneidendes Geräusch vernahm. Die Spannung an seinem Hals nahm ab und er spürte wie Erleichterung ihn überkam. Doch diese verflog schnell als er seine Augen aufmachte und direkt in die violetten Seelenspiegel seines „Retters" sah, welcher ihn mit ruhigem Blick von oben bis unten musterte. Gilbert musste schlucken. Er kannte dieses Gesicht nur zu gut. Zwar trug er keine Brille und sah deutlich jünger aus aber er war es ohne Zweifel.  
„Seine Erscheinung ist wahrlich erstaunlich." Eine kühle Neugier war aus der Stimmlage heraus zu hören. "An euer Stelle hätte ich diesen Fang, wieder zurück ins Reich des Donaufürsten geschmissen." Der Reiter machte eine Geste Richtung seiner Begeleiter. „Holt ihn mir von diesem Gaul runter und legt ihm Fesseln an. Wir nehmen ihm mit." Mit diesem Worten wendete er sein Pferd ab und ritt aus der Versammlung hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Gilbert indes merkte nicht mal, das einer der Berittenen von seinem Ross abgestiegen war und nun auf ihn zu ging, während seine Kollegen die Menge gemeinsam zurücktrieben. Er wehrte sich auch nicht als ihm die Hände vor den Bauch zugeschnürt wurden und er beklagte sich auch nicht als er hinter einen der Pferde halb nachgeschliffen wurde. Alles was er tat, war überrascht, mit leicht offenem Mund, den Anführer der Reiter anzustarren. Nein, er hatte sich vorhin nicht geirrt. Er war es, darin bestanden keine Zweifel. Vor ihn saß Roderich hoch zu Ross und sprach ruhig, wie auch sparsam gestikulierend, mit dem Mann, der ihn vorhin in die Menge begleitet hatte.


	2. Die Stimme des Flusses

Gut, hier ist mal das zweite Kapi. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen das noch nicht viel, aber may, seht es eher als Zwischenspiel an. So richtig los geht es erst ab dem Dritten. Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich nochmals für die zwei Review und den Favoeinträgen. Lg, Sternenschwester

Kapi 2:

Ein paar Stunden davor- 1996- Wien in einer zwielichten Bar in der Nähe des Donaukanals

Aus einer alten Stereoanlage dudelte leise „Night in the withe Satin", doch das bekam der Albino nur am Rande mit. „Noch ein Glas bitte." Gilbert wedelte mit seinem leeren Glas vor der Nase des Barmannes herum. Dieser warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Für die Menge an Alkohol, welche sein bleicher Gast konsumiert hatte, war der noch ziemlich gut beieinander. Er kannte Männer, die bei weitem stärker und breiter gebaut waren, als dieser Mann, welche aber bei der gleichen Anzahl an Gläsern von Wein und Bier schon längst lallen unter dem Tisch gelandet wären. Wortlos füllte er seinen Kunden nach und sah, wie so oft, wenn die Speerstunde sich näherte auf die Uhr. Die Stube war zwar besser gefüllt als üblich, trotzdem freute er sich wenn in knapp einer Stunde die Türen zu dieser zwielichten Kaverne schließen konnte. Er nahm sein Glas wieder auf, an welchen er geputzt hatte und wollte sich dieser Tätigkeit wieder völlig widmen, während der Albino schräg gegenüber von ihm, leise fluchend trübsinnig in die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit vor ihm starrte, da schritt leise ein Neuankömmling die Treppe in die Bar hinunter. Der Barmann stutzte. Der Mann welcher nun den Raum betrat war hochgewachsen und breitschultrig. Das wirre gräuliche Harr, welches sicher nur durch die schummrige Beleuchtung der Bar einen leichten Grünstich besaß, lugte einem breitkrempigen Hut hervor. Ein wilder Rauschebart, gleicher Farbe wie der Bart, verdeckte den Teil vom Gesicht, den die Krempe freiließ, wobei zwischen Hut und Bart, unheimlich dunkle Augen hervorstachen. Der schwere Mantel, welchen er trug, ließ ihn noch gewaltiger erscheinen als was er ohnehin schon war. Wortlos setzte sich der Mann neben den Ostdeutschen, ohne vorhin Mantel abzulegen. Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung nahm er den Hut ab und legte ihn unter einem missfallenden Blick des Barmannes neben sich auf den Tressen. Das wirre graue Haar stand den mysteriösen Besucher nun in allen Richtungen ab. Der Barmann schaute ihn auffordern an. Nach einer geschlagenen Ewigkeit, kurz bevor sich der Gastronomiebetreiber verärgert weg drehte, raunte der Mann, „Ein Glas eures besten Rotwein. Und wehe ihr gebt mir den billigen Fussel, welchen der arme Tropf neben mir säuft."

Dem Mann hinter der Theke, lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Nicht nur das die Stimme, tief und unheimlich klang, nein er fühlte sich, ohne das er Gründe nennen konnte, an die Tiefe und Kälte eines großen Flusses erinnert. Außerdem beunruhigte ihn der drohende Tonfall in der Aufforderung. Schnell, um rasch aus dem Dunstbereich des Mannes zu gelangen, griff er nach einer Flasche Wein, welcher nur zu besonderen Anlässen rausholte, entkorkte sie und goss dem unheimlichen Gast ein. Mit einem Grunzen nahm er es entgegen und winkte den verschreckten Mann, gegenüber von ihm, fort.  
Wieder senkte sich eine Stille über den Tresen und Gilbert, bedauerte das plötzliche Verschwinden des Barmannes, da sein Glas wieder viel zu schnell leer geworden ist. Sein Nachbar hingegen genoss jeden Schluck, den er nahm. Lange tat dieser nichts anderes als auf den Barhocker zu sitzen, sein Glas allmählich zu leeren. Doch dann ohne wahre Vorwarnung beugte er sich zum Albino herunter als dieser wieder erneut schwer aufgeseufzt hatte.

„Was bringt einen so jungen Mann, wie Sie, in einer solch dunklen Stimmung." Gilbert lachte leise in seinem Inneren auf. Jung, er?Wahrscheinlich war er gerade in Österreich mit seinem Bruder einmarschiert als dieser seltsame Kauz, neben ihm noch in die Windel gemacht hatte. Langsam schwenkte er den Rest seines Weines, am Boden seines Glases. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust die ganze Geschichte von neuen aufzurühren, wenn er sie sich eben mit viel Alkohol von der Seele gespült hatte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund gab ihm der Koloss neben sich das Bedürfnis zu sprechen. „Finden sie es nicht ein wenig dreist, sich in die Angelegenheiten fremder Leute einzumischen?" Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sein Nachbar amüsiert beide, dicken Augenbrauen hob. Ein wenig erinnerten ihn diese Augenbrauen an England, auch wenn diese viel buschiger und natürlich eine gräuliche Farbe besaßen als die der britischen Personifikation. Zum Teufel, warum um alles in der Welt, dachte er an das britische Königreich? „Ah, ein Deutscher." Gilbert verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es war immer das Gleiche, wenn er in Wien war. Offenbar rochen die meisten hier, einen Deutschen einen Kilometer gegen den Wind. Das Bild eines ganz gewissen Österreicher tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ach verdammt, da er war doch hier her gekommen um die Erinnerungen des hässlichen Streites, welcher nun einige Stunden zurücklag, weg zu saufen, da kam dieser Typ und machte seine ganzen Bemühungen zunichte. Doch bevor er eine unwirsche Antwort geben konnte, sprach sein Nachbar, mit seiner tiefen Stimme weiter. „Nun, es tut in den meisten Fällen der Seele besser mit jemanden darüber zu reden anstatt den Frust und die Wut im Alkohol zu versenken." Verwundert drehte Gilbert nun völlig seinen Kopf zum Grauhaarigen. Dieser lächelte ihn an. Oder besser gesagt, der Ostdeutsche glaubte dass ihn dieser Mann anlächelte, schließlich sah er dessen Mund nicht, welcher vom beeindruckenden Rauschabart verdeckt wurde. Doch dieser Blick, welcher ihm aus tiefen, schwarzen Augen zugeworfenen wurde, löste seine innere Anspannung und ohne zu wissen warum eigentlich, lag ihm ein passender Satz auf der Zunge. „Ich hatte nur einen ziemlich hässlichen Streit mit einem Bekannten." Das Glas klirrte langsam als Gilbert seines wieder absetzte. Sein Sitznachbar hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck bevor er darauf hin fragte,„Einem Verwandten?" Gilbert lachte kurz freundlos auf. „Ja und Nein." Langsam legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und starrte betrübt die kleine Lacke roter Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. „Wahrscheinlich sitzt er wieder an seinem Klavier und spielt Chopin.", flüsterte er spöttisch mehr zu sich als zu seinem Nachbarn. „Ja, ja. Der liebe Roderich hatte schon immer Probleme ohne seine Musik, Herr über seine Gefühle zu werden." Mit einem Ruck saß Gilbert kerzengerade und glotze mit offenem Mund, den Unbekannten an. „Ihr kennt ihn…", stammelte er verwundert und begann nun mit neuem Interesse den Mann zu beachten Zwar war dessen Mund durch den Bart verdeckt aber die Art wie sich die leichten Falten um seine Augen zusammen zogen, schloss Gilbert daraus das der Mann schmunzelte. „Überrascht? Nun ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange. Früher haben wir uns sogar ziemlich oft getroffen." Versonnen wippte er das Weinglas zwischen seinen dicken Fingern. „Und ich habe ihn auch schon öfters spielen gehört. Ob nun am Klavier, an der Violine oder an einem anderen Instrument." Gilbert schloss den Mund und suchte nach einer passenden Erwiderung, doch sein Gesprächspartner ließ ihn dafür keine Zeit. „Ihr hätten ihn einst an der Fidel hören müssen." In den schwarzen Augen lag ein verklärter Blick als würde sich ihr Besitzer an einen schönen Moment erinnern. „Er kann fiedeln, als hätte er einst dem Teufel seine Seele dafür gegeben. Schön und unheimlich zugleich." Gilbert versuchte sich Roderich mit einer Fiedel vorzustellen. Er kannte den Österreicher am Klavier, an der Orgel und so mach anderen Instrumenten, aber von einer altertümlichen Fidel war ihm nichts bekannt. Sein Gesprächspartner war indes in eine melancholische Stimmung verfallen. „Früher hat er mir zu Ehren oft vorgespielt. Besonders meinen Töchtern hat sein Spiel schon immer betört." Gilbert stutzte. Wer war dieser Mann, neben ihm das Roderich herabließ für ihn zu spielen. Roderich spielte selten was für jemand anderen als für sich selber. Er wusste dass es nur wenige Personen auf der Welt gab, für die der Musikfreak sich an einem seiner Instrumente setzte. Gilbert igelte sich derart in sein Gedanken ein, sodass er nicht bemerkte wie sich eine gewaltige Pranke auf seine Schulter legte. Erst als er den sanften Druck wahrnahm, sah er zu dem Bartgesicht auf. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten? An der frischen Luft über den Donaukanal, spricht es sich besser." Gilbert nickte zögernd. War das was er wirklich wollte? Doch dann glitt er vom Barhocker. Als er seine Brieftasche zücken wollte, hob sein Begleiter beschwichtigen die Hände. „Ach lassen Sie ihre Brieftasche wo sie ist! Ich kümmere mich um eure Zeche."

Gilbert schreckte hoch. Die noch immer nasse Kleidung klebte ihn äußerst unangenehm am Leib. Doch das erste was er aktiv wahrnahm waren die Schmerzen um die Handgelenke, welche sich nun auch auf die Unter- und Oberarme ausbreiteten. Sie hatten eine Rast gemacht, damit einer von Roderichs Begleitern Pechfackeln entzünden konnte. Offenbar war er ein wenig eingenickt. Das Bartgesicht spuckte ihn immer noch vorm inneren Auge herum, ohne das er wusste, wer nun sein unheimliche Barbekanntschaft nun in Wirklichkeit war. Plötzlich bekam er einen Schüttelfrost. Seit die Sonne endgültig untergegangen war, fror er erbärmlich, woran der feuchte Stoff seiner Klamotten nicht unbeteiligt war. Nach der Farbe der Blätter zu urteilen, brach eben der Herbst über das Land herein. Er hörte das Knirschen des Laubes unter Schuhwerk, als sich jemand ihm näherte. Zögerlich sah er hoch. Vor ihm stand Roderich und sah ihm mit einer kühlen Aufmerksamkeit aus seinen violetten Augen an.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	3. Erschlagen durch Vergessenes

Arg ich hasse Lückenfüll-kapis, da sorgt man sich ewig, dass man diese nicht ausreichend füllen kann, um den Sprung zwischen den einzelnen Szene zu überbrücken und dann wird es doch mehr als gedacht… nun ja … was soll man tun…. Ich hoffe es ich habe Gilberts Gedankengänge nicht zu verworren geschrieben, eigentlich wollte ich genauer ausarbeiten, an was alles das arme Preußen jetzt wieder mitdenken muss um sich im Mittelalter zurecht zu finden….ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.

Nun denn, mir fällt nichts mehr ein was noch zu sagen wäre, außer dass ich meine Suche nach einem Korrekturleser für meine FF noch immer nicht aufgegeben habe. ^^

Lg, Sternenschwester

PS: betagelesen von Sira_Cunningham (animexx)

Kapi 3: Erschlagen durch Vergessenes…

„Was?"  
Wie er diesen Blick hasste.  
Diesen hochnäsigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Somit berührte es ihn nicht als Roderich missfallend eine Augenbraue hob. Gilbert grinste nur noch breiter. Dieser Roderich sah jünger aus als derjenige, mit welchem er noch vor einem halben Tag ziemlich aneinander geraten war, aber er verhielt sich ganz ähnlich wie das ältere Exemplar. Dabei ließ er mit offener Neugier einen kurzen Blick über die Erscheinung des Braunhaarigen schweifen.  
Körperlich musste der Österreicher vielleicht 15, maximal 17 Jahre alt sein. Er konnte es schwer einschätzen da sein ewiger Rivale, immer schon eher zu schmal gebaut war und ein junges Gesicht besessen hatte. Die schlackende gelbe Tunika machte es ihm auch nicht leichter. Auf dieser prangte ein blaues Wappen mit 5 goldenen Vögeln drauf. Gilberts graue Gehirnzellen begannen zu rotieren. Irgendwo hatte er dieses Wappen gesehen, sogar vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, irgendwo in Wien.  
Ach verdammt, er erinnerte sich einfach nicht dran.  
Unter dem Wappenrock lugte ein Stück eines Kettenhemdes hervor, wobei der Preuße, dank seines persönlichen Wissen, erkennen konnte, dass das gute Stück schon bei Weitem bessere Tage erlebt hatte oder die vergangenen Zeiten ziemlich turbulent gewesen waren. Langsam glitt der Blick der roten Augen die Arme entlang, hin zur oberen Körperpartie seines Gegenübers. Ohne seine Brille hatte das Gesicht etwas ungewohntes Weiches an sich. Außerdem glaubte der Albino einen leichten Schatten eines dunklen Flaumes, rund um den Mund auszumachen.  
Dann wanderte er weiter zu den violetten Augen des Jungen. Diese Augen hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert.  
Erstens weil diese Augenfarbe ebenso außergewöhnlich war, wie die seine, aber auch wegen ihrer Undurchschaubarkeit. Selbst wenn die Handlungen des Braunhaarigen für ihn so einfach zu deuten waren wie das Lesen in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch, so hatte er es nie geschafft zu erahnen, was genau hinter den violetten Seelenspiegel in Wahrheit vor sich ging. Doch diesem Ausdruck, welcher in den violetten Augen in diesem Moment vorherrschte, stand im krassen Gegensatz zudem jungenhafter Eindruck, welcher dieser Roderich auf ihn machte.

„Mir gefällt euer Ton nicht, Fremder!"  
Das letzte Wort spuckte Roderich ihm ins Gesicht, wobei er sich nicht Mal die Mühe machte, das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme zu kaschieren. Gilbert lag ein beleidigender Satz auf den Lippen, aber angesichts seiner derzeitigen Situation siegte sein gesunder Menschenverstand und er begnügte sich damit, sein österreichisches Pendant unverhohlen anzustarren. Nachdem das Blickduell von einem Fröstelanfall seitens Gilberts unterbrochen wurde, drehte sich Roderich zu seinen Begleitern um, welche abwartend, teils neugierig, teils argwöhnisch in ihrer Nähe standen.  
„Valentin, gib ihm deine alte Kleidung. So erfriert er uns noch."

Der Angesprochene übergab die Zügel seines Pferdes einem anderen und ging auf sie zu.  
„Und? Wär doch gar nicht schade um ihn.", knurrte er. „Wer weiß, wer das ist, Herr. Gerade in Zeiten wie diesen ist es mehr als ratsam misstrauisch zu sein."

„Hab ich aber um deinen Rat gefragt?", gab Roderich zischend zurück. Die Müdigkeit und eine gewisse Anspannung machten sich auf seine Züge breit. „Soweit ich mich erinnere: Nein. Und jetzt gib ihm die alten Fetzen."

Valentin zuckte die Achseln und hob ein Leinenbündel aus den Satteltaschen seines Pferdes. Er ging auf den Preußen zu und schmiss ihm das Bündel lieblos vor die Füße. Gilbert rümpfte die Nase. Die Fetzen vor ihm stanken schon aus der kurzen Entfernung. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an eine Zeit, in der Körperpflege nicht so ausgiebig betrieben wurde, wie in der Epoche, aus dem er gerade gekommen war und lange, wie auch anstrengende Reisen auf der Tagesordnung standen. Das war aber nur ein Aspekt aus dem mittelalterlichen Leben, welchen er nur zu gerne in die hintersten Winkel seines Oberstübchens verdrängt hatte. Er schluckte.  
Stimmt, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Plötzlich fielen ihm all die Annehmlichkeiten ein, welche er in dieser Zeit missen würde. Die Wärme der Räume, frische Kleidung, welche nicht kratzte, neutral bis wohlduftende Mitmenschen, modere Sanitäranlagen…  
Er schluckte nochmals, die Aussicht, in dieser Zeit zu verweilen, schmeckte ihm immer weniger…  
Außerdem musste er sich ziemlich schnell wieder das frühe Mittelhochdeutsch angewöhnen, wenn er seinen „Rettern" nicht noch mehr Grund zum Misstrauen geben wollte. Er dankte dem Himmel, das er, zu seinem Glücke, dieser frühen Form des Deutschen, durch seine Vergangenheit mächtig ist, auch wenn es ihm schmerzlich an Übung fehlte.

„Nun, wird's bald? Ich habe nicht die ganze Dämmerung lang Zeit, dir dabei zuzuschauen!", riss ihn eine barsche Stimme aus den Gedanken. Gilbert hob den Kopf und sah zum Österreicher, welcher ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf die Erde trommelte. Irgendwas war hier falsch, doch der Blick des Anderen legte die Vermutung nahe, dass ihm nicht die Zeit blieb, hinter den Fehler zu kommen.

Mit steifen Gliedern erhob sich der Preuße und wollte sich eben hinter einen Baum verziehen um seine nasse und klammen Kleidung gegen die stinkenden Lumpen zu tauschen, da stellte Roderich sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Wohin des Weges?", fragte dieser mit argwöhnischen Ton. „Zieh dich hier um!"  
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wedelte er auf den Platz, wo Gilbert noch vor kurzen gesessen hatte. Von einem Moment auf den Anderen glitzerte es spöttisch in den violetten Augen.  
„Oder schämst du dich, wie eine Jungfer, dich nackt vor Männern auszuziehen?", legte der Braunhaarige nach, wobei die Aussage von einem unverhohlenen Gelächter der anderen Männer begleitet wurde. Das Blut rauschte in den Wangen des Weißhaarigen, als er begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

Während Gilbert, mehr schlecht als recht, unter den arroganten Blicken der anwesenden Männer die Kleidung tauschte, schwor er sich, das, sollte er nicht in nächster Zeit einen Weg nach Hause finden, so würde er wenigstens dem Österreicher die Hölle hieß machen…

-

Zu fortgeschrittener Abendstunde, hatten sie eine Burg erreicht, welche hoch über der Donau, auf einen felsigen Hügel in den dunklen Nachthimmel ragte. Gilbert hatte die ganze Zeit, nach seiner kleinen Umkleideaktion, hinter Valentin auf dessen Braunen gesessen, was diesem ebenso wenig behagte wie dem Albino. Valentin, so viel hatte Gilbert schon mitbekommen, stand Roderich nah. Zwar wies ihn der Braunhaarige ziemlich oft zu recht und das mit einem rauen Ton, welcher ihm aus dem Mund des Österreichers so fremd vorkam, aber im nächsten Moment schwatzten und lachten sie unbekümmert weiter.  
Dabei hatte das Bild beider etwas Lächerliches an sich, da der junge Mann körperlich der Personifizierung Österreichs eindeutig ein paar Jahre voraushatte. Valentin hatte zwar ausgiebig gemurrt, als Roderich ihm befahl, ihn auf seinem Pferd mitzunehmen, doch war er dem Befehl nachgekommen, wobei er die fehlende Sympathie gegenüber den Ostdeutschen, mehr als nötig zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.  
Doch nun richtete Gilbert seine Gedanken wieder auf die Gegenwart. Während des steilen Aufstieg, bei welchem die Rösser sich mächtig nach vorne lehnten und guthörbar zu Schnaufen begonnen hatten, um sich und die Last auf ihren Rücken mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit wohlbehalten nach oben zu bringen, durchfuhr dem Preußen ein unangenehmer Schauer wenn er daran dachte, was passieren konnte, wenn eines der Tiere jetzt durchging. Es war der Dunkelheit zu verdanken, dass ihm die Ahnung der Tiefe des Abgrundes neben ihm erspart blieb. Überhaupt fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie dunkel es um ihn herum war. Wieder machte er sich im Geiste eine Notiz bezüglich einer Tatsache, welche, welche er völlig verdrängt hatte. Die Dunkelheit, die, durch das Fehlen elektrischen Lichtes, die Nacht dominierte, machte ihn deutlich, wie sehr die Angst der Menschen vor ihr in den letzten hundert Jahren, vor der großen revolutionären Industrialisierung, berechtigt war.  
Zwar schien der Mond in seiner halben Form, doch sie ritten auf der dem Himmelskörper abgewandte Seite und mussten sich mit Fackeln notbedürftig ein wenig Licht spenden. Wiederum hatte der Preuße völlig vergessen, wie schön und herrlich der Nachthimmel war. Ausgeschmückt mit Sternen, welche in seiner Heimatzeit, (nannte er seine wahre Gegenwart einfach mal so)durch die Lichtverschmutzung gar nicht bis kaum mehr zu sehen waren. Mit offenem Mund bestaunte Gilbert die Sterne, alleine schon, um sich von der gähnenden Leere neben ihnen abzulenken.

„Klappe zu! Sonst fliegt dir noch ein Stern ins Maul.", feixte Valentin vor ihm. „Außerdem lehne dich nicht so nach hinten. Du behinderst Löffel damit."  
Löffel…?  
Gilbert drehte sich überrascht mit dem Kopf nach allen Seiten um. Valentin schien seine Verwunderung zu bemerken.  
„Na mein Pferd… Dummkopf!", beantwortete er ein wenig barsch, die nicht gestellte Frage. Gilbert stutzte.  
„Du hast dein Pferd Löffel genannt?", fragte er in einem ungläubigen Ton. „Wie unawesome ist denn das?"  
Einen Moment später wollte er sich auf die Zunge beißen.  
-Denk an deine Ausdrucksweise, Gil! Rede Mittelhochdeutsch. Erinnere dich an damals, sprich mit ihnen so wie du früher gesprochen hast. Denke nach bevor du einen Quark von dir gibst, sonst finden sie dich noch suspekter als sie es jetzt schon tuen-, rügte er sich in Gedanken.- Am Ende kommen sie noch auf die Idee, mich doch die Klippen runter zu schmeißen.-  
„Ansome... was?"  
In Valentins Tonfall schwang blankes Misstrauen.  
„Herr, seid ihr sicher dass wir nicht ein wenig Gepäck opfern sollten, um besser voranzukommen?", brüllte er nach vorne.  
„Valentin, hör endlich auf mit deinem Geraunze! Das Blassgesicht beliebt schön dort, wo es sich befindet. Wenn er mir oben nicht ankommt, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du es sein wirst, welcher mir seine Überreste suchen gehen wird!", hörte Gilbert, die Personifikation Österreich mit erhobener Stimme zurückbrüllen. Valentin verstummte, offenbar ein wenig gekränkt. Gilbert hingegen konnte sich ein meckerndes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Er liebte es, wenn seine Nemesis die Nerven verlor. Wiederum fragte er sich, was wohl der Grund war, dass Roderich, eben dieser Roderich der ihm seit Jahrzehnten, nein Jahrhunderten Spinnenfeind war, so erpicht auf seine Anwesenheit war und sich sogar dazu herabließ, sich für ihn einzusetzen. An seinem unglaublichen Wesen konnte es nicht liegen, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand warum nicht, denn das hatte ihm das ältere Exemplar, vor seinem Stolpern in eine andere Zeit, mehr als deutlich gemacht. Dennoch, warum schleifte ihn der Österreicher hier herum, wenn sie sich noch nicht mal kannten? Wäre er an der Stelle von diesem musikbesessenen Braunhaarigen gewesen, hätte er den Empfehlungen Valentins nur zu gerne Folge geleistet.  
Was also erhoffte sich Roderich nur von ihm?  
Nach einer Weile erreichten sie ein Tor, an dem ihnen schon Bewaffnete entgegen kamen und ein paar Sätze mit Roderich, welcher die Gruppe anführte, austauschten. Danach wurden sie ohne weitere Vorkommnisse durchgelassen, wobei Gilbert die neugierigen Blicke der Wachen auf sich zu spüren vermeinte. Nach dem Passieren eines weiteren Tores, ritten sie endlich auf den dunklen Hof der Burg, wobei ihnen ein dürrer und hagerer Mann entgegen kam. Was Gilbert unter dem Schein der Fackel, welche der Mann bei sich trug, sehen konnte war, dass dieser für dieses Zeitalter ein prächtiges Alter erreicht hatte und der Kleidung nach zu urteilen einem besseren Stand angehörte.  
Wieder wechselte Roderich ein paar Worte mit diesem, ohne das Gilbert irgendetwas davon mithören konnte. Was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass eben in diesen Augenblick Alle von ihren Pferden abstiegen und Valentin den Ostdeutschen ziemlich unsanft nach unten beförderte. Beim Sturz, konnte Gilbert einen kurzen Schmerzenstöhner nicht unterbinden, worauf hin Valentin spöttisch und dreckig auflachte, was jedoch zu Folge hatte das Roderich und sein Gesprächspartner auf das Treiben aufmerksam wurden. Mit einem Satz zog Valentin Gilbert am Kragen hoch und kam dessen Gesicht mit seinem eigenen so nah, dass der Albino den schlechten Atem des jungen Mannes riechen konnte.  
„Wir sind da, Fremder. Ich hoffe dir…"  
Doch weiter kam sein Peiniger nicht, denn die Finger einer Hand hatten sich schmerzhaft in dessen Arm gebohrt. Gilbert konnte in der Dunkelheit erkennen, wie Roderich Valentin aus seinen violetten Augen reizbar und wütend anblitzte.  
„Valentin…", begann dieser gefährlich ruhig, während dieser versuchte einen leisen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als der braunhaarige Österreicher seinen Griff verstärkte. „Wenn ich dich noch einmal ermahnen muss, kannst du gleich mit unserem „Gast"…"  
Gilbert runzelte, als der den Ausdruck vernahm, welcher sich hinter dem Wort Gast versteckte.  
War er nicht eher ihr Gefangener als ein Gast?  
„… tauschen und die heutige Nacht im Keller bei Wasser und Brot verbringen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Valentin ließ den Preußen los, nickte, griff nach dem Zügel von Löffel und führte diesen zu einem der Gebäude. Sein „Opfer" hingegen versuchte erst einmal zu verdauen, dass sein erklärter Feind, auch wenn dieser noch nichts über ihre Rivalität wusste, sich abermals für ihn eingesetzt hatte und sogar handgreiflich geworden war, um dazwischen zu gehen. Solch eine Situation war ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wiederfahren.  
„Was gibt es da zu glotzen? Habt ihr nicht eure Pferde zu versorgen?", fuhr Österreich seine anderen bewaffneten Begleiter genervt an, welche sich unter dieser gereizten Stimmung schnell zu verdrücken versuchten.  
„Herr? Ist dieses Geschöpf, welches der Herr Valentin auf dem Pferde mit sich geführt hat, ein Fall für die Kirche? Soll ich die Brüder verständigen oder Vater Sebastian? ", versuchte der ältere Mann die Aufmerksamkeit des Braunhaarigen zurück zu erringen und schielte misstrauisch zu Gilbert, wobei er besonders und ohne Scham sein bleiches Angliz musterte. Gilbert seufzte, und erinnerte sich wieder auf das abergläubische Verhalten, welches er bei Leuten auslöste. Die Toleranz und die Akzeptanz, dass es sich bei seiner Haut-, Haar- und Augenfarbe um einen Pigmentierungsfehler handelte, waren bis in die moderne Neuzeit beinahe bei null. Auch das hatte er bis jetzt völlig ignoriert, da er damals, zu Zeiten des Deutschen Ordens, wenigstens durch die Autorität seines Ordensgewandes geschützt gewesen war. Doch nun unter lauter Unbekannten (außer einen, doch den zählte Gilbert in diesem Augenblick nicht mit), sah seine Lage ein wenig anders aus.  
„Nein, dieser Mann wird Gast bei uns sein. Richte ihm eine Kammer aus und überbringe ihm frische Kleidung."  
Eine gewisse Müdigkeit ließ sich in der Stimmlage des Österreichers erkennen. Es war ihn anzusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich seinen Tag abschließen wollte.  
„Aber Herr,…", versuchte es noch einmal der ältere Mann, wurde jedoch barsch und kalt von Österreich unterbrochen, wobei er einen Ton anlegte, welcher nicht einmal die leiseste Missachtung seiner Worte zuließ.  
„Ich möchte ihn morgen in der Frühe in meinem Arbeitszimmer sehen. Und stellt ein paar Wachen vor seinem Zimmer ab, um dessen „Erholung" zu garantieren. Ich wünsche, dass ich morgen mit keinen unangenehmen Überraschungen konfrontiert bin. "  
Der ältere Mann nickte nur, gab den Wachen einen Wink und Gilbert blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm ins Innere der Burg zu folgen.

Die Kammer, welche Gilbert zugeteilt worden war, war auf spärlichste möbliert. Ein Schemel, ein Bett mit einer Strohmatratze, und einer Decke. Doch was hatte er denn erwartet? Nach der Bauweise der Burg, so wie dem Wenigen, was er an Kleidung gesehen hatte, mit der sich eine Mode einordnen ließ, vermutete er, dass er irgendwo zwischen den 12. bis 14. Jahrhundert gelandet war. Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich ihm, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Leute hier Mittelhochdeutsch sprachen, was unter Anderem hieß, dass sie noch nicht im Spätmittelalter angekommen, aber bereits aus dem Frühmittelalter heraus waren.  
Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und vergrub die Hände in seinen weißen Haaren. Man hatte ihn die Fesseln abgenommen, bevor die schwere Eichenholztür sich mit einem tiefen Knarzen hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
–Denk an früher Gil-, flehte er den Teil seines Gehirnes an, welcher für seine Erinnerungen zuständig war. –Versuch dich so gut wie möglich an all das zu erinnern, was dir hilft dich in dieser Zeit zurecht zu finden.-  
Seine Erinnerung an diese Epoche wurde erst dann glasklar und nachvollziehbar als der Deutsche Orden ihn gefunden hatte.  
Das war … verdammt noch mal, wann genau war das gewesen? Irgendwann in den 30er Jahren des 13. Jahrhunderts…  
Doch wie zum Geier sollte er dann wissen, was ihn Österreich zur gleichen Zeit so los war?  
Er stockte in Gedanken, warte halt…  
Österreich hatte schon das Aussehen eines Jugendlichen…  
na gut, das hieß noch lange nichts, aber selbst als Nation wuchs und wechselte man nicht so schnell die Altersstufen. Es brauchte meist ein paar hundert Jahre und eine politische bedeutsame Entwicklung, bis man als Land das Aussehen eines Erwachsenen annahm. Wenn also Roderich jetzt schon ein Halbstarker war, so musste er sich in einer Epoche bewegen, in welcher dieser besenfressende Pianofreak begann, ein klar definiertes Staatsgebiet zu werden.  
In seinem Hirn ratterte es, doch wieder einmal kam er, aufgrund mangelnder Geschichtskenntnisse, in seinen Gedanken einfach nicht weiter.  
Ach, es war zum Haare raufen…  
Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, zog er die stinkenden Sachen aus und begann sein Lager ein wenig gemütlicher herzurichten. Kritsch beäugte der Weißhaarige das Stroh. Nicht dass er sich, im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Österreicher, manchmal wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse aufführte, doch wenn er etwas nicht vergessen hatte, so waren es die Unbequemlichkeiten eines Strohlagers und seiner parasitischen Bewohner. Nochmals seufzte er. Er würde jetzt doch nicht vor einem harmlosen Strohlager schlappmachen, nachdem er heute offenbar durch die Zeit gereist war, seinen Rivalen, in jüngerer Fassung, getroffen hatte und daneben fast von einen Bauernmob aufgeknüpft worden wäre. Als er sich dann, nach ein wenig hin und her, in die Waagrechte begeben hatte, wobei er einmal aufgestanden war, da ihm das Stroh durch die groben Leinen , in den Rücken gestochen hatte, fand er wieder die nötige Ruhe um weiter nach zu denken.  
Das erste Mal, als er den Österreicher richtig wahrgenommen hatte, war auf einer Konferenz gewesen, welche vom Heilig-Römischen- Reich ausgerufen worden war. Aber da hatte der Braunhaarige wesentlich älter gewirkt. Nicht viel aber ein bisschen. So lag er weiter wach und zermaterte sein Hirn, ohne jedoch auf zufriedenstellende Antworten zu kommen. Wieder kamen ihm die heutigen Momente in Erinnerung, wo sich dieser Musikjunkie für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Es fühlte sich für ihn so falsch, so ungewohnt an, dass dieser mit seinem Wort für ihn einstand und dennoch war er dem Braunhaarigen auf eine ihm völlig unbekannte Weise dankbar. Er wusste nicht, wie er hier reingestolpert war, doch das Wissen, ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht nicht gegen ihn zu wissen, auf jeden Fall nicht offen gegen ihn, beruhigte ihn ungemein und gab ihm auch eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit. Eine Weile schloss er erfolgreich seine neue Umgebung aus und beschäftigte sich in Gedanken mit der verkorksten Beziehung, welche er mit seinem österreichischen Pendant führte. Als er so vor sich hin grübelte, fand er nach einiger Zeit dennoch den Weg in Morpheus Armen und döste mitten in seinen Gedankengängen weg. Doch der Schlaf, welcher Gilbert überkam, war unruhig und alles andere als tief. Ständig kam es ihm so vor, als krabbelten irgendwelche Viecher über seinen Körper. Der Geruch des Strohes stach ihm in die Nase. All die Fragen in seinem Kopf stahlen ihm die Ruhe, um angenehm tief zu schlummern und zusätzlich kam ihm sein Lager unnatürlich hart vor. Wie sehr hatte er die Unannehmlichkeiten der früheren Zeiten vergessen und sich an die Bequemlichkeit der Gegenwart gewöhnt. Ohne eine Antwort auf seine jetzige Lage zu finden, oder einen Hauch von Ahnung zu haben, wie er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkam, überkam ihm ein rätselhafter Traum, welcher nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf…


	4. Sprechende Fische

Salute,

als erstes will ich mich für die vielen Favo-Einträge danken. Echt super motivierend, wenn zwischen den einzelnen Kapis beobachten kann, wie es immer mehr werden. Großes Dankeschön.

Nun denn, mehr habe ich dieses Mal nicht zu sagen, außer wie immer viel Spaß mit dem folgenden…

Lg, Sternenschwester

Kapi 4: Sprechende Fische und Zusammentreffen der Sagen

Der Traum fing eigentlich ganz harmlos an. Er befand sich wieder auf der Feier, welche die Schwestern des Österreichers organisiert hatten, um das Jahrtausendjubiläum irgendeiner blöden Urkunde zu feiern. Ludwig hatte ihm damals, als sie die Einladung bekommen hatten, versucht zu erklären, dass es sich um das Jubiläum des ersten, bekannten Schriftstückes handelte, welches den ersten Namen Roderichs als Nation belegte. Dabei ging es in diesem Wisch doch nur darum, dass irgendein oberer, geistlicher Sesselhocker irgendwen ein Stück Land vermachte, oder war es umgekehrt gewesen? Nun ja, den Sinn der Sache hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, aber es schien diesem steifen Klavierfreak wichtig zu sein, außerdem ließ sich Gilbert, nach dem Fall des Eisernen Vorhangs ungerne eine Chance auf ein großes Zusammentreffen der verschiedenen Nationen entgehen.

Beinahe fünfzig Jahre mit ein und denselben Leuten zu verbringen, wurde mit der Zeit, gesellschaftlich höchst langweilig. Außerdem konnte ihm so das Zusammensein mit der Wodkabirne in nächster Zeit erspart bleiben. Doch nun fand er sich wieder in diesem Moment, wo er an einem der Stehtische stand, wie bestellt aber nicht abgeholt und schwenkte beleidigt sein Sektglas. Bisher war die Feier ungewöhnlich gesittet abgelaufen, was aber vor allem an Kärnten, Salzburg und Ungarn lag, welche von Anfang an klar gestellt hatten, das sie gegen jegliche gewaltsame Ausschreitung seitens der, meistens männlichen Nationen waren. Vor allem Ungarn, hatte in allen Farben das Schicksal desjenigen beschrieben, welcher so wahnsinnig wäre, dem Namenstagskindes die Feier zu verderben. Ein Anliegen, welches sein kleinkarierter Bruder und Spaßbremsen, wie Vatikan, unterstützt hatten.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und fragte sich im Stillen, warum man sich während des Träumens oft bewusst war, dass man sich eben nicht in der Realität befand. Er fand beispielsweise nichts Aufregendes dabei, zuzusehen wie Mexiko ein Orchester aus Skeletten dirigierte. Wobei der Trompeter, mit seinem zerschlissenen Umhang und der Tatsache, dass man körperlich nichts weiteres sehen konnte als die skelettierten Hände, mehr nach einem klischeehaften Tod aussah. Gut von irgendwo musste die Aussage "Der Tod ist ein Wiener" ja kommen. Missmutig zupfte Gilbert seine Krawatte zu Recht. Trotz der gehobenen Atmosphäre, welche auch durch das ständige Fluchen seitens Süditaliens unbefleckt blieb, fühlte sich der Ostdeutsche in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Schon einer ganzen Weile beachtete ihn niemand.

„Es kann beleidigend sein wenn man nicht beachtet wird, nicht wahr.", tönte eine tiefe, melancholische Stimme neben ihm. „Wem sagen sie das…", murmelte Preußen, bevor er sich seinen, ihm unbekannten, Gesprächspartner zuwandte und leicht aus der Fassung geriet. Gut, ein Orchester aus lebenden Skeletten war eines, vor allem wenn man die Anwesenheit Mexikos in Betracht zog, aber sich nun in nächster Nähe mit einem menschengroßen Fisch zu unterhalten, etwas anderes. Die trägen, gelben Glupschaugen sahen ihn melancholisch an. Der beschuppte Körper würde, wenn er nicht so gebeugt auf seinen beiden Hinterflossen stand, ohne Probleme so groß sein wie sein blonder Bruder. In der einen Brustflosse hielt die Kreatur ein halbvolles Sektglas. Gilbert musste sich beherrschen, um seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

Die Mundwinkel des Fisches zogen sich noch etwas weiter herunter, als sie es schon taten. „Es ist immer wieder dasselbe. Wenn man hier jemanden anspricht, dann müssen die erst die Tatsache verdauen, das sie nun mit einem Fisch sprechen… Wie deprimierend…", sprach das Tier weiter, mit einer Tonlage bei der man meinen könnte, er brächte sogar den Tod ins Grab. Gilbert legte sich, nachdem er sich soweit gefangen hatte, verlegend eine Hand hinter den Kopf. „Nun es ist für mich nichts Alltägliches mit einer Forelle…" „Karpfen…", korrigierte der andere, ohne auch nur erahnen zu lassen ob er sich beleidigt fühlte. „Oh Verzeihung… natürlich Herr… Karpfen." Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, denn er entschuldigte sich schon bei einem Fisch. Gut, zu gegeben, einen Fisch, welcher ein Maul hatte, mit dem er nur einen Haps machen müsste, um seinen Kopf mit einem Schlag zu verschlingen, aber er war immerhin Jahrhunderte lang das große Preußen gewesen.

Plötzlich raste etwas an ihrem Tisch vorbei und hielt zentimetergenau vor dem österreichischen Namestagskind, welcher gerade ein, offenbar amüsantes, Gespräch mit einer der hässlichsten Kreaturen führte, welches Gilbert je gesehen hat. Das Vieh sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Hahn, Drache und Kröte. Außerdem trug es ein goldenes Krönchen auf dem abscheulichen Schädel. Auf die Fragen, warum Roderich noch nicht versteinert war oder der bestialische Gestank des Basilisken nicht in der Luft lag, würde der Ostdeutsche wohl nie eine Antwort erhalten. Auch nicht darauf, wer diese kleine, schrumpelige Frau war, welche, nun, nachdem sie rechtzeitig gebremst hatte, von ihrem Besen stieg. Dieses Großmütterchen, das für Baba Yaga Model hätte laufen können, begrüßte den Österreicher erfreut und drückte ihm einen saftigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Gilbert runzelte die Stirn, gut er war sich eigentlich soweit im Klaren, dass es sich hier um einen Traum handelte. Sonst könnte er sich auch nicht erklären, warum sieben Zwerge um Salzburg herumscharwenzelten, aber dieses gebeugte Weiberlein war ihm auch schon in Fleisch und Blut begegnet. Sie war ihm schon damals in der Realität aufgefallen, da ihm keine Nation bekannt gewesen war, welche[s] nicht ein altersloses Erscheinungsbild aufwies. Aber dieses Weib schien die neunzig schon weit überschritten zu haben. Außerdem machte sie mit ihrem Besen, welcher streng genommen ein knorriger Stab war, irgendwie den Eindruck einer klassischen Hexe aus den Grimmmärchen. Fehlte nur noch das Knusperhäuschen… Nur konnte sich Gilbert beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, wann genau er diese alte Schachtel während der Feier gesehen hatte.

„Ahh, Frau Kranawitha ist nun auch eingetroffen. Verspätet wie erwartet. ", meldete sich mit schwerer Stimme, Gilberts fischiger Tischnachbar zurück. „Das wird dem Fürsten nicht gefallen…" „Dem Fürsten?" Der Weißhaarige fühlte sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Äh, was für einem mickrigen Fürsten?" Keine der Nationen hatte sich jemals innerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaft mit einem menschlichen Adelstitel geschmückt. Gut, dass er Roderich einen Schnöselaristokraten nannte war Triezerei, aber das Wort Aristokrat war kein Titel. Wieder glupschte ihn diese traurigen Riesenaugen an und irgendwie gab ihm der Fisch das Gefühl, dass dieser an seinem gesunden Verstand zweifeln würde. „Auch diese Aussage würde dem Fürsten nicht gefallen…" Gilbert seufzte. Wenn er sich weiter diesen Ausbund an Depriemiertheit antuen wird, wurde der Gedanken sich unter eine Straßenbahn der Linie 71 zu legen, immer verlockender. Doch bevor er sich, der Etikette entsprechend, der Anwesenheit des Schuppentiers entledigen konnte, gesellte sich ein weiterer Gast zu ihren Tisch. Der alte Mann mit weißen Bart und Glatze, hatte für den Preußen ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht und innerlich musste dieser aufseufzen. Vom Regen in die Traufe…

„Wenn ich mich zu ihnen gesellen dürfte?", schnarrte der Neue, wobei der Karpfen abwinkte. „Es wird sowieso keinen Unterschied machen.", seufzte dieser auf, während Gilbert versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, warum nun ausgerechnet Dr. Freud seinen Traum aufsuchte. „Nun meinen Sie es wird keinen Unterschied machen, weil Sie mich ignorieren? Oder es wird keinen Unterschied an ihrer gelangweilten Situation machen? Oder es macht keinen Unterschied, da sie mir durch die Blume sagen wollten, dass sie meine Anwesenheit als störend empfinden, denn ich könnte Ihr gestörtes Sexualleben ergründen.", hakte der alte Mann nach. „Weil bei einem Fisch, die Beziehung zu seinen Eltern einen so wichtigen Einfluss auf das spätere Sexualleben hat.", mischte sich der Preuße sarkastisch ein und erhielt somit kurzweilig die Aufmerksamkeit des Psychiaters. „Sie haben recht, der Herr. Vielleicht haben Sie ja ihre Eltern nicht kennen lernen können, da Sie ihre diese davor gefressen haben.", wandte sich Freud an dem tierischen Tischnachbarn. „Wir sind Karpfen, wir fressen unsere Eltern nicht!", antworte der Fisch, mit monotoner Stimme.

Das Gespräch wurde in dem Augenblick unterbrochen, in welchem das Geräusch berstenden Glases die Luft zerschnitt. Alle Köpfe, selbst der, anatomisch gesehen nicht ganz so bewegliche des Fisches, drehten sich Richtung der großen Fenster, welche eben alle durch den Druck von Wassermassen zersprungen waren. In kurzerster Zeit ergossen sich zig Liter kaltes Wasser in den Raum. Panik und Verwirrung breitete sich in der Festgesellschaft aus. „Endlich ist der Fürst angekommen." Murmelte der Karpfen, bevor er mit einem Köpfer ins dunkelblaugrüne Wasser abtauchte, welches Gilbert innerhalb von Sekunden schon bis zur Hüfte reichte. Das letzte was er mitbekam, bevor das dunkle Nass ihn völlig umhüllte, war, wie auf einen mächtigen, überdimensionalen Krebs reitend ein Riese in den Raum gespült wurde. Das wirre Haar und der mächtige Rauschebart dieses Mannes besaßen einen leichten Grünstich, wie auch seine Haut. Irgendwoher kam Gilbert auch dieses Gesicht bekannt vor, doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da dröhnte ein tiefes Gelächter durch den Raum und alles versank in Dunkelheit….

Er fühlte sich so schön schwerelos als würde er frei im Raum schwimmen. Dabei zog ein schlammiger Boden an ihn vorbei, hin und wieder begegnete er einem Fisch oder er sah eine Muscheln am Grund. Das Licht funkelte so geheimnisvoll, verzogen und verzerrt durchs Wasser. Warum brauchte er keine Luft zum Atmen? Er wusste es nicht. Warum spürte er zwar die nasse Kälte, aber es berührte ihn nicht? Er wusste es nicht. Interessierten ihn diese Fragen und deren Antworten? Nein, das wenigstens konnte er behaupteten zu wissen. Es war so schön erleichternd, sich von der Strömung mitreißen zu lassen und eine angenehme Leere in sich zu spüren. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, wollte nichts fühlen. Einfach nur eins werden mit dieser Leere, welche auf eine beruhigende Art die Last der Vergangenheit von ihm nahm.

Plötzlich vernahmen seine Ohren, einen wunderschönen Gesang und rissen ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Die Stimmen, so lieblich und so herrlich als würden sie direkt aus dem Himmel stammen, berührten ihn tief in der Seele. Er riss die Augen auf und stemmte sich zum ersten Mal gegen den Sog, welcher ihn jedoch unbarmherzig weiter trieb. Wo waren diese engelsgleichen Geschöpfe, welche auf diese himmlische Art sangen? Jetzt wusste er wie sich die Mannschaft des Odysseus gefühlt haben musste, als sie die Stimmen der Sirenen vernommen haben. Nur war er fest überzeugt, dass die Besitzerinnen dieser Stimmen nicht so hinterhältig handeln könnten. „Das würden die griechischen Sirenen auch von sich behaupten.", flüstere ihm eine kleine Stimme irgendwo in seinen betäubten Gedanken zu. Sie war schwach und wehrte sich tapfer in dem aussichtlosen Kampf, gegen die berauschende Wirkung, welche seine Seele als Geisel genommen hatte. Er wollte schon aktiv beginnen, gegen die Strömung zu Schwimmen, da riss ihn etwas von hinten am Kragen in die Höhe, Richtung Wasseroberfläche.

Gilbert prustete und keuchte, als ihn der Zug an seinem Nacken, durch die Wasseroberfläche zog. Geschätzte hundert Liter Flusswasser würgte er hervor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich meterhoch in der Luft befand. Noch immer einen Speichelfaden am Kinn klebend schaute der Weißhaarige hoch. Er sah, wie eine gelbe Vogelkralle ihn am Kragen seines Anzuges gepackt hielt und mächtige schwarze Flügel über seinen Kopf schlugen. Doch die einzige Erkenntnis, welche Gilbert während seines Fluges erlangen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar über eine der weitläufigeren Donauauen flogen, welche im Westen von Wien lagen. Dann ließ ihn das verdammte Viech einfach los und er fiel.

Erneut klatschte sein Körper auf die Wasseroberfläche, doch dieses Mal war Gilbert geistesgegenwärtig genug um ans Ufer zu schwimmen. Er starkste ans Ufer und schüttelte sich ungewollt wie ein Hund. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und nach oben schaute, konnte er beobachten, wie eine deutliche Grenze die Dunkelheit der Nacht wie einen dicken Mantel mit sich über den Himmel zog. Sterne begannen schwach zu funkeln, um dann immer schneller an Helligkeit zu gewinnen und die Sonne wurde Stück für Stück vom Mond eingenommen. Eine kühle Brise umwehte ihn und bewog ihn dazu, das kalte Nass zu verlassen. Mit einem Schlag fiel ihm etwas auf und er schauderte. Während sich in den vergangenen Träumen nicht alles so echt angefühlt hatte, wie es in der Wirklichkeit hätte sein sollen, so belehrten ihn die neuen Eindrücke eines Besseren. Hier war jeder Sinneseindruck an seinem Platz. Die sanften Berührungen des Windes, das träge Rauschen des Flusses, das Schmatzen des Ufermorastes, wenn er mit seinen Lederschuhen eintrat, der milde Geruch nach einer Sommernacht, das unangenehme Gefühl nasser Kleider am Leib… alles fühlte sich so lebensecht an.

Glühwürmchen umflogen seine triefenden Beine und er hörte in der Ferne eine Eule schreien. Der, nun fertige, Vollmond tauchte die Aulandschaft in sein weißes Licht und verlieh allem dem, den Eindruck direkt aus einem Gedicht der Romantik entsprungen zu sein. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihm und aufgeschreckt blickte der Weißhaarige starr in das dichte Buschwerk. Ein kleiner Junge taumelte hervor. Er trug eine blaue Tunika, wie es zu Zeiten der Römer üblich war.

Der Verdacht über die zeitliche Einordnung erhärtete sich, als Gilbert die Ledersandalen sah, in welchen die kleinen Füße steckten. Das Knirpschen schien nicht älter als drei Jahre alt zu sein und kam dem Träumer trotzdem so bekannt vor. Diese braune Haarsträhne, welche so aberwitzig abstand, das Muttermal unter dem zierlichen Mund, die bleiche Haut, aber das konnte nicht sein… er war Roderich niemals in einem solchen Alter begegnet. Dennoch, als er in diese violetten Augen sah, waren die Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt… Aber das hier war doch sein Traum, warum sollte er jetzt unbedingt von[,] der, ihm völlig unbekannten, Kindheit Roderichs träumen?

Gut, auf der Feier war er persönlich gewesen, wenn sie auch nicht in diesem Ausmaß stattgefunden hatte und war er nicht erst heute in einen Fluss gefallen? Also alles Dinge, die erklärbar waren, im Hinblick auf seinen Erinnerungen. Gebannt glotze Gilbert den Jungen an, welcher sich hektisch nach allen Seiten umdrehte, als fürchte er jeden Moment würden Verfolger auftauchen. Vorsichtig ging er auf das Kind zu. Doch obwohl seine nassen Schuhe mit jedem Schritt einen Schmatzer machten, schien es das junge Abbild des Österreichers gar nicht zu bemerken.

Also war es doch nur ein Traum, dachte der Preuße erleichtert für sich. Oder der Kleine kann mich aus anderen Gründen nicht sehen… Er blieb stehen und vermied es den Jungen zu berühren. Die großen, violetten Augen spähten aufmerksam noch mal die nähre Umgebung ab. Mit zögerlichen Schritten und immer noch regelmäßig einen Blick zurückwerfend, schlich er ans Ufer. Dann setzte er sich auf einen großen Uferfelsblock und ließ gespannt den Blick über die dunkle Wasserfläche gleiten. Gilbert gesellte sich zu ihm und wurde in seiner Annahme bestätigt, dass dieses Kind sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewusst war. Die kleinen, glühenden Käfer umflogen sie beide und hüllten sie ein mit ihrem lichteren Tanz.

Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen entspannte sich die Körperhaltung des Kleines, und er schloss seine Augen. Gilbert runzelte die Stirn. Bis hier her hatte der Junge einen Eindruck gemacht, wie ein scheues Tier jeder Zeit für eine Flucht bereit zu sein, doch nun schien er völlig in sich zu versinken… und zu summen. Angespannt versuchte der Weißhaarige in die Nacht zu lauschen. Erst hörte er nur die üblichen Geräusche einer lauen Sommernacht an einem großen Fluss… dann jedoch konnte auch er es hören. Er hatte diesen seelenberührenden Gesang schon einmal gehört, nur eine Traumsequenz zuvor.

Doch kaum hatte er den Gesang akustisch erwischt, zerschnitt ein Ruf dieses zerbrechliche Band und eine weitere Person bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gebüsch hinter ihnen. „Valerius!" Gilbert, wie auch der Bub fuhren erschrocken herum. Gerade in diesem Moment konnten sie sehen wie sich das Unterholz teilte und ein junges Mädchen aus der kleinen Schneise trat. Braunes Haar, violette ernste Augen, diese kühle Haltung, welche so untypisch für ein Kind von sechs Jahren war… Diesmal hatte Gilbert keinen Hauch von Zweifel, bei der Frage, wen er nun gegenüber hatte.

Katharina Karwank sah ihrem Bruder sehr ähnlich, wenn sie beide auch manches unterschied. „Valerius. Endlich habe ich dich gefunden." Preußen brauchte ein paar Momente bis er begriff, dass sie auf lateinisch redete, doch da hatte sie sich schon mit ihrer geringen Größe vor dem Jüngeren aufgebaut und war in voller Fahrt, diesem eine Standpauke zu halten. „Weißt du was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben. Mutter ist ganz krank vor Sorge. Wie oft müssen wir es dir noch sagen? Du sollst dich vom Limes fernhalten. Außerdem was wolltest du wieder am Fluss? Du weißt doch ganz genau, warum du nicht her gehen darfst wenn die Dunkelheit angebrochen ist."

Der Kleine war von seinem Sitzplatz aufgestanden und sah verlegen auf seine Sandalen. „Ich wollte sie doch nur wieder hören." Durch die leichte Erhöhung des Felsen war der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden Kindern aufgehoben. „Valerius!" Das Mädchen legte ihre Hände auf die schmalen Schultern ihres Bruders und blickte ihn, für ihr Alter, mit zu ernsten Augen an. „ Du weißt ganz genau, was mit denen passiert, welche ihnen nachgeben. Willst du etwa, dass dich Danuvius in sein Reich zerrt… Darunter in die kalte Tiefe?" Der kleine Braunschopf schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Wieder runzelte Gilbert die Stirn. Warum nannte Katharina ihren Bruder Valerius? Gut das Lateingebrabbel, war noch irgendwie in Verbindung mit der römischen Kleidung der Kinder zu erklären. Aber der Name… und wer zum Teufel war Danuvius? Plötzlich packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und die Szene mit den Kindern verschwamm vor seinen Augen…

Die Urkunde, welche am Anfang erwähnt wird, ist die Ostarichiurkunde. Das ältestes, bekanntestes Schriftstück, welches die erste Bezeichnung für die Markgrafschaft der Babenberger im Jahre 996 belegte. Dabei war der Inhalt nicht mal so interessant. Ein Stück Land wurde verschenkt, welches sich eben auf dem Gebiet befand, welches man Ostarichi nannte. Da wir bis dahin kein anderes Schriftstück kennen, welches älter ist und die Existenz von Österreich in seinen Anfängen dokumentiert, wurde das Jahr 1996 genutzt um das tausendjährige Österreich zu feiern.

Des weiteren möchte ich die Wahl des Namen Valerius begründen. Nachdem Roderich ein altdeutscher Name ist und zur römischen Zeit Norikums ( für Leute die nichts mit diesem Namen anfangen, mögen sich bitte die entsprechende Erklärung in G-Geisel anschauen), auf österreichischen Gebiet ein Gemisch aus Kelten und Römern lebte, kam es mir unlogisch vor, dass Roderich zu der Zeit einen deutschen Namen tragen sollte. Also habe ich ein paar römische Namen rausgesucht. Nachdem der Name Roderich mit Ruhm in Verbindung steht und Valerius [G]gesund und stark bedeutet, habe ich mich für letzteres entschieden. Was die verschiedenen Sagengestalten angeht, ja auf die muss sich unser liebes Preußen selber einen Reim machen…

Ach eine Sache habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Ich schätze mal, dass die wenigsten von euch mit dem Sprichwort: "Der hat den 71 genommen" was anfgangen können. Es kommt aus Wien und gehört zu dem unerschöpflichen Repatoir an Sprüchen, welche besagen: Er/Sie/Es ist tot. Da noch in der ersten Republick, auf der 71Line in Simmering, während der Nacht, die Leichen, Richtung Zentralfriedhof in speziellen Straßenbahnen transportiert wurden.


	5. Kleisterbrei und Pferdegesicht

Kapi 5: Kleisterbrei und Pferdegesicht

Leicht benommen schaute Gilbert in ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht, nur wusste er es in den ersten Augenblicken nicht wirklich einzuordnen.  
„Puh, eine Weile hab ich gedacht, dass du den Löffel abgegeben hättest, Rotauge." Auch die Stimme erkannte er, doch erst allmählich begannen sich die ersten Erinnerungsbruchstücke in seinem noch verschlafenen Gehirn zusammen zu fügen.  
„Herr Roderich hätt mich wahrscheinlich sonst die Klippe runter geworfen. Hoff für dich, dass er heute besser gelaunt ist als gestern. Und jetzt steh endlich auf!"  
Wenig sanft packten ihn zwei Arme und der junge Mann an seinem Lager stellte ihn mehr recht als schlecht auf die Beine. Valentin, so hieß dieser Bengel. Gilbert stöhnte leicht auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Langsam kamen die Begebenheiten vom vorherigen Tag wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Er befand sich ja nicht mehr im Jahre 1996 in Wien, sondern irgendwo im Mittelalter, in irgendeiner verdammten Burg an einem breiten Fluss. Warte Mal, konnte es sein, dass der Fluss, aus dem er gefischt worden war die Donau war? Doch warum zum Teufel hatte er in der Donau, noch zu dem vollständig bekleidet ein Bad genommen? Der Traum mischte sich zusätzlich zu seinen Gedanken über den vergangenen Tag.  
Indes schmiss ihm Valentin ein Satz Kleidung ins Gesicht und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Leicht pikiert, über so wenig Achtung des anderen, besah sich die Gilbert die Sachen, um dann erleichtert, dass sich diese Gabe nicht als verstecktes Geschenk herausstellte, aufzustehen um sich anzuziehen. Es war eine schlichte Tunika, wobei die ockergelben Farben schon ausgewaschen erschienen. Dazu lagen ein Gürtel und eine einfache Lederhose bei. Die Lederschuhe hatte ihm Valentin, zu seiner größten Erleichterung, nicht ins Gesicht gepfeffert und standen vor seinem Bett bereit. Sein persönlicher Aufweckdienst bezog währenddessen Stellung vor der Türe und machte einen höchst ungeduldigen Eindruck auf ihn.  
„Jetzt mach schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit, mich mit dir zu befassen."  
„Ja, ja…"  
Hastig zog Gilbert noch einmal am Gürtel an, um dann, ein wenig aus der Übung, die Schlaufe richtig durch den Ring zurückzuführen. Die Kleidung war ihm zwar ein wenig zu groß und schlabberte an seinem hageren Körper, zudem roch sie nur zu gut nach dem Vorbesitzer, aber sie war immerhin besser als die Lumpen, welche man ihm am Vorabend gegeben hatte.  
Zehn Minuten später befand sich das ehemalige Preußische Königreich in der Küche der Burg und stopfte sich voll, mit einem Frühstück, welches er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgesetztbekommen hatte. Der Raum war entsprechend seiner Verwendung groß angelegt und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumlichkeiten, welche Gilbert bisher gesehen hatte, halbwegs hell. Knechte und Mägde huschten hin und her, immer den Blick des Kochs auf sich spürend, welcher bei ihren Eintreten noch einmal kurz mit Valentin gesprochen hatte. Einer der hier arbeiteten Knechte hatte ihm dann wortlos eine Schüssel mit irgendeinen Körnerbrei vor die Nase gestellt, wobei Gilbert nur allzu gut wahrgenommen hatte, wie der Blick des Jungen ein wenig unsicher über seine Gestalt gehuscht war. Dazu gab es zu größter Freude des Weißhaarigen einen Krug Bier und eine harte Brotkante. Während er durch den Hunger, welchen er nun lange genug verdrängt hatte, ganze Brocken vom Brot abriss, um sie sich schnell in den Rachen zu stopfen, begann er sich Valentin genauer anzusehen. Die Lichtverhältnisse waren, dank besserer Lichtquellen in dem großen Raum, um einiges besser als in seiner „Schlafkammer" und er nahm sich auch die Zeit, welche er sich gestern einfach situationsbedingt hatte nehmen können. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, stimmten seine Vermutungen, dass der junge Mann ihm gegenüber, um die zwanzig war. Der lange, schlaksige Körper unterstrich noch zusätzlich seine Hagerkeit. Er hatte halblanges, rotblondes Haar, welches sich an den Enden leicht kräuselte und der Zeit gemäß auf Gilbert einen fettigen Eindruck machte. Das Gesicht war ungewöhnlich schmal, wobei die Wangenknochen besonders hervorstachen. Ein richtiges Pferdegesicht halt. Außerdem schien der gute Kerl, einmal die Pocken gehabt zu haben, da ein paar hässliche Narben seine rechte Wange zierten. Valentin schien sich der Aufmerksamkeit, mit welcher ihn Gilbert bedachte nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, einer schönen Küchenmagd, während ihres hektischen Treibens hinterher zu schauen. Ein wenig gesättigt von dem Brei und dem Brot, spülte Gilbert alles mit ein wenig Bier herunter, wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht allzu genau in seinem Krug zu schauen. Zudem glaubte er in der Lage zu sein, einschätzen zu können, dass jemand die gelbe Brühe mit Wasser gestreckt hatte. Dennoch hatte dieses mehr als ungewohnte Mal wenigsten den Effekt, dass er sich schon wieder um einiges heimischer in dieser Zeit fühlte, als beim Betreten der Küche. Jeder Sinneseindruck, welchen er aufnahm, bekam durch seine Erinnerungen einen Platz und er spürte, wie in ihm eine Freude aufstieg, wie die eines Kindes, welches mit Wohlwollen erkannte, dass die von ihm gesetzten Puzzlesteine alle richtig lagen. Mit einem leisen Rülpser schob er die Schüssel von sich und erlangte so die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfs wieder.  
„Al[l ]so bei den Mengen, die du in dich reinstopfen kannst, musst du ein bodenloses Loch in deinem Leib haben. Sonst wärst du nicht eine solche Vogelscheuche."  
Gilbert lehnte sich leicht zurück, wobei das Völlegefühl einen Teil seiner Verunsicherung einfach verpuffen hat lassen. Ungeniert puhlte er eine Kornhülse aus einem Zahnspalt.  
„Besser eine Vogelscheuche als ein Pferdegesicht. Verständlich, dass euer Glück mit den Frauen nicht gerade sehr segensreich ist."  
Valentin ließ, erbost über diese Worte, den Krug auf den Tisch schlage, handelte sich aber mit dieser Geste sogleich einen strafenden Blick vom Herrn dieses Ortes ein, was Gilbert zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Nicht in meiner Küche, Herr Valentin.", brüllte der stämmige Koch quer über den Raum und gab dem Knecht, welchen er noch Momente vorher aufs heftigste gerügt hatte, eine kurze Verschnaufpause.  
Gilbert konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich der Rothaarige zusammenriss.  
„Ihr müsst reden, kein anständiges Mädchen würde sich in die Nähe eures Lagers wagen, mit eurem teuflischen Antlitz."  
Touché, dachte Gilbert zu sich, fühlte sich aber nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Nun, glaubt es mir, oder glaubt es mir nicht, aber für viele Frauen liegt eben hier der Anreiz."  
Auch ohne auf die Antwort des junges Mannes warten zu müssen, wusste Gilbert, dass er das letzte Wort für sich beanspruchen durfte.

Valentin führte ihn Treppen und steinerne Gänge entlang, bis sie vor eine Tür hielten. Der junge Mann wollte schon die Hand heben zum Klopfen, da vernahmen sie beide eine weibliche Stimme.  
Augenblicklich verharrte der Rotschopf in der Geste und sah beinahe schuldbewusst zu Gilbert, doch dieser lauschte schon vom Moment an, in welchen er es endlich schaffte, sich auf die Konversation hinter der schweren Holztür einzustellen.  
„Meine Werteste, ich bin auf euer Geheiß gestern dort gewesen und habe den Mann gefunden. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Frage an ihn, bezüglich seiner Herkunft gestellt, so wie ihr es mir aufgetragen habt. So bitte ich euch nun um Aufklärung."  
„Ich habe dir schon nahegelegt, dass ich erst noch einige Dinge überprüfen muss, bis ich mir sicher bin."  
Die Frau klang zaghaft und nachdenklich, als sie die Worte aussprach. Selbst hinter der Tür konnte Gilbert ein genervtes Schnauben, seitens Roderichs vernehmen.  
„Meine Liebe, ihr verkennt die Lage. Ihr wart es, welche mich gestern in dieses Fischerkaff geschickt hat und Ihr wart es, welche mich gebeten hat, keine Frage bezüglich dieser Anordnung zu stellen und auch im Bezug auf diesen schrägen Vogel, welchen meine Fischer aus der Donau gezogen haben." Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause. „Eure Freundschaft ist mir lieb und Teuer, doch haben sich meine Probleme mit der Anwesenheit dieses… wie drücke ich es am geschicktesten aus… dieser Skurrilität, nur noch vermehrt. Eine Last, die ich bereit bin zu tragen, aber dann finde ich, steht es mir nur zu, endlich zu erfahren, was zum Henker hier gespielt wird."  
„Valerius, ich kenne deine Lage."  
Gilbert stutzte, als er den Namen vernahm und dachte wieder an den Traum zurück. Wenn er dort wirklich einen Abschnitt aus Roderichs Vergangenheit gesehen hatte, so war er sich sicher, dass dieser nun mindestens ein paar Jahrhunderte zurück lag. Doch wer zum Henker konnte Roderich in dieser Epoche noch mit diesem Namen ansprechen? Oder hatte sich der Braunhaarige einst im Mittelalter anders genannt? Hastig ging er in Gedanken jede weibliche Bekanntschaft des Österreichers durch, welche ihm bekannt war. Elisabeth und Böhmen schloss er von Anfang an aus. Katharina konnte ebenfalls nicht die Frau hinter dieser Türe sein. Erstens kannte er ihre Stimme und zweitens hatte Kärnten den Hang, meistens mit einer gelangweilt monotonen Stimme zu reden. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihr, hatte sie ihn mit ihrer distanzierten Art immer ein wenig an Norwegen erinnert und ihm oft genug Momente beschert, in welchen ihm die älteste der Schwestern der österreichischen Nationen, mit ihrer emotionslosen Art richtig Angst eingejagt hatte. Doch diese Stimme klang hell und derart wohlklingend, dass es dem Preußen ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Auf sonderbare Weise erinnerte sie ihn an ein rieselndes Bächlein, durchströmt von klarstem Wasser. Kurz und unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie kitschig das klang und doch konnte er dieses harmonische Bild solange die Frau sprach, nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Bevor er seine Liste weiterabarbeiten konnte, sprach die Dame weiter und hinderte ihn so am Nachdenken.  
„Aber bitte übe dich noch ein wenig in Geduld und nimm dich bis zu meiner Rückkehr seiner an, mehr verlange ich nicht von dir… tue es um unser langer Freundschaft willen!"  
Zwar hatte Gilbert überhaupt keinen Einblick, was sich hinter dieser Tür abspielte, aber er konnte selbst hinter dieser dicken Holztür die Anspannung spüren, welche im Begriff war sich aufzubauen. Doch dann erklang ein gut hörbarer Seufzer und der Weißhaarige konnte beinahe vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie der dünne Leib seines einstigen Widersachers durch das Ausatmen kurz einfiel.  
„Ihr wisst wie sehr mir eure Gunst am Herzen liegt, meine Werteste. So bin ich auch gewillt, diesen Fremden weiterhin unter meinen persönlichen Schutz zu stellen, ohne nach seiner Rolle in Fortunas Plan zu fragen. Unter der Voraussetzung natürlich, das ihr mich, so bald wie es euch möglich ist, über die Wahrheit, welche hinter diesem Versteckspiel steckt, aufklärt."  
Gilbert konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, offenbar hatte Roderich schon zu diesen Zeiten das Buckeln beherrscht wie kein anderer. Wie einfach er doch zu handhaben war und er, das große Preußen, hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass dieser Roderich sich von dem ihm bekannten Exemplar unterschied. Wie lachhaft…  
„Ich danke dir aus vollsten Herzen und werde dir diesen Gefallen eines Tages zu gleichen Wert zurück erweisen."  
Die Dame klang ehrlich entzückt.  
„An eurem Wort habe ich nie gezweifelt, aber nun glaube ich, wäre es an der Zeit, dass ihr diesen Mann kennenlernt, welchen ihr mir unerwartet auf gebürgt habt. Valentin sollte jeder Zeit mit ihm hier sein, wenn der Bengel mir nicht mal wieder bummelt."  
In Roderichs Stimmlage konnte Gilbert deutlich einen leichten Hauch an Zynismus hören, welchen er meist nur allzu gerne im Laufe ihrer Jahrzehnte langer Rivalität herausgefordert hatte. Ein Sessel knarzte und wurde hörbar über den Steinboden geschoben.  
„Ich bin in Kenntnis, wie sehr du durch deine aktuelle politische Lage beschäftigst bist. Weshalb ich dir sehr verbunden bin, dass du trotz allem diese Verantwortung auf dich nimmst."  
Schritte näherten sich der Türe und hastig sprangen Valentin und Gilbert zurück, um sich schnell in der Rolle der gerade Ankommenden einzufinden.  
„Nur wäre es mir dann lieber gewesen, dieser Fremde hätte einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt gewählt, um sich aus der Donau fischen zu lassen. Im Moment habe ich schon genug Schwierigkeiten, den Schaden, welcher mir der Gescherte verursacht, in Grenzen zu halten."  
Ein helles, zauberhaftes Lachen erklang, an dem sich Gilbert[,] ebenso wenig erfreuen konnte, wie an der sarkastischer Stimmung seines Lieblingsrivalen, da dieser im Begriff war, eben die Türe zu öffnen. Doch kaum hatte Roderich die Türe zu Gänze geöffnet, bedachte er als erstes Valentin mit einem strafenden Blick, wobei er Gilbert im ersten Moment völlig ignorierte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Gilbert über so viel nicht Beachtung seiner Gestalt, beleidigt gefühlt, doch nun versuchte er einen Einblick ins Zimmer zu kriegen, um endlich zu erfahren, wer Roderichs geheimnisvoller Damenbesuch war.  
„Du hast doch nicht schon wieder Türklinken geputzt, Valentin?"  
Die Stimme klang kühl und schneidend, während Gilbert aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte, wie unbeteiligt sich der junge Ritter geben wollte, und dabei die Erscheinung eines Schuldigen noch mehr untermauerte.  
„Natürlich nicht, Herr."  
Das österreichische Herzogtum sah schlecht aus und erst jetzt wurde Gilbert bewusst, wie hager und ausgemergelt sein langzeitiger Rivale aussah. Unter den violetten Augen zeichneten sich deutlich Augenringe ab und dem einst so aufrechten Gang des Österreichers fehlte jegliche Spannung. Doch der Preuße kam nicht dazu, sich lange Gedanken über die schlechte körperliche Verfassung des anderen zu machen, da wurde er schon von Valentin halb in den Raum hinein geschubst, kaum war ihm das österreichische Herzogtum aus dem Weg getreten, um sie beide hereinzulassen. Als Gilbert kaum die paar Schritte ins Zimmer reingestolpert war und sich eben umdrehen wollte, um das Pockengesicht anzuschnauzen, über so wenig Achtung vor seiner Person, erblickte er sie. Diese Frau, welche er nun gegenüber stand, war eine der schönsten Zierden des sanften Geschlechtes die er jemals gesehen hatte. Er tat sich schwer das genaue Alter der Dame einzuschätzen, da sie in ihrer Schönheit alterlos wirkte und sich scheinbar, ähnlich wie bei ihnen, keinem Alter zu unterwerfen schien. Der Körper war derart zierlich und zart, dass der Ostdeutsche Ängste hatte, sollte er ihre filigranen Hände in die seinigen nehmen, er Gefahr laufen könnte, sie unter seine Finger zu zerbrechen. Selbst die dünnen Handgelenke wirkten auf ihn wie aus Glas und gaben der Erscheinung etwas sinnliches, wie auch durchaus begehrenswertes. Die Haut war makellos und hatte die vornehme Bleiche, welche über Jahrhunderten in Liebesliedern besungen worden ist. Die feinen Stoffe aus denen das Kleid einst genäht worden war, betonten anreizend die wohlgeformten Stellen des Körpers, und gaben ihr dennoch etwas Züchtiges und Keusches. Das lange, goldblonde Haar fiel offen ihren Rücken herab, wobei die leichten Locken dem schlanken Körper ein wenig an Kompaktheit gaben, ohne das Gesamtbild zu verunglimpfen. Eine edelgeschwungene Stupsnase gab dem, an sich schon sehr zarten, Gesicht eine kindliche Note, welche jedoch im krassen Gegenteil stand, mit dem, was Gilbert in den Augen des Fräuleins lesen konnte. Diese Augen waren das auffälligste an ihrer Erscheinung und das lag nicht nur an der tiefen, dunkelblauen Färbung der Iris. Es war vielmehr die Flut an Sinneseindrücken, welche ausgelöst wurde, als Gilbert sich im ersten Moment in dem unheimlichen blau verlor. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er in einen tiefes Gewässer schauen und dort die Geheimnisse erblicken, welche die Fluten verbargen, jedoch ohne paradoxer Weise sagen zu können, woraus diese Geheimnisse den nun bestanden.  
„Valentin, welch eine Freude, dich in all deiner Jugend zu sehen. Du bist ziemlich gewachsen, seit dem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Da hast du dir aus deinem Knaben ja einen sehr stattlichen Mann gezogen, Valerius."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Gilbert sehen, wie der Angesprochene errötete und Roderich leicht spöttisch mit den Augen rollte über solch Verlegenheit.  
„Meine Dame haben mich ja auch schon seit meinen vierzehnten Winter nicht mehr gesehen."  
Der großgewachsenen Rotschopf verhielt sich mit einem Schlag wie ein verlorenes Kind. Ein kristallklares Lachen erfüllte den Raum und verunsicherte den jungen Mann noch mehr.  
„Wie die Zeit vergeht, ich hoffe du verzeihst unsere lästige Angewohnheit, die Zeit nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, mein Lieber. Aber wenn man schon wie Valerius und ich einige Jahrhunderte hinter sich hat, ist man für solche Unterschiede nicht mehr wirklich empfänglich."  
Beinahe hätte Gilbert den Mund vor Erstaunen aufgeklappt und erst allmählich verdaute sein Gehirn die erst kürzlich eingetroffenen Informationen. Ihn traf die Erkenntnis, dass es sich offenbar bei der jungen Frau um eine Angehörige ihrer verschwiegenen Gemeinschaft von „Fastunsterblichen" handelte, nicht so sehr wie die Feststellung, dass offenbar dieses Pferdegesicht über ihre wahre Natur in Kenntnis war. Er merkte kaum, wie Roderich leise etwas vor sich hin nuschelte und den Blick über die im Steinboden eingelassenen Dielenbretter schweifen ließ.  
„Valerius, dürfte ich dich bitten, mich unter vier Augen mit diesem Mann sprechen zu lassen."  
Das Fräulein neigte betörend den Kopf zu Seite, als sie sah wie wenig Roderich von dieser Idee hielt. Die ganze Situation hatte etwas Lachhaftes. Dieser Jüngling, gerade einmal dem Alter eines Pagen entwachsen, versuchte ernsthaft den Beschützer vor einem solch zauberhaften Wesen zu spielen? Gut, es war auch in einer kitschigen Weise richtig niedlich.  
„Ich bitte dich…"  
„Meine Dame, ihr wisst dass es dem Anstand ge…"  
Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, verschwand das Lächeln aus dem jugendlichen Gesicht und ein scharfer Blick füllte die herrlich dunkelblauen Augen aus. Doch der Augenblick verflog, so schnell er gekommen war und das zierliche Lächeln gewann seinen Platz zurück.  
„Ich weiß, was die Etikette verlangt, aber eben du solltest wissen was ich bin und verstehen, dass um mich jede Sorge verschwendet wäre."  
Sie hatte diese Zurechtweisung mit ebenjener Sanftheit gesprochen, welche ihren vorigen Dialog durchdrungen hatte, doch es wurde sehr schnell klar, dass Roderich sehr wohl den Wink verstanden hatte. Augenblicklich neigte er ein wenig den Kopf nach unten und senkte den Blick als er ergeben antwortete.  
„Natürlich, verzeiht meine Aufdringlichkeit."  
Galant erwies der Junge die nötigen Höflichkeiten der Dame gegenüber, bevor er ein wenig grob nach dem Ärmel von Valentins Tunika schnappte, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen und den Raum, ohne Gilbert auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, hinaus ging.  
Kaum war die schwere Holztür hinter den Beiden zu geschlagen, konnten sie vernehmen, dass die Schritte sich entfernten, um dann in einiger Nähe aufzuhören. Offenbar hatte der Österreicher es sich doch in den Kopf gesetzt einige Meter weiter Stellung aufzuziehen. Kaum merklich konnten sie ein etwas erhitztes Gespräch zwischen den beiden mithören, welches aber zu größten Teil eindeutig auf Roderichs Konto ging und auch mehr wie eine Rüge strukturiert war, als ein gleichberechtigtes Gespräch.  
„Mhm, Valentin war für Valerius einfach der Richtige. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob er jemals einen besseren Diener gehabt hat, der ihn so gut ergänzt."  
Die blonde Schönheit kicherte, wobei Gilbert ihr aus mangelnden Informationen nicht wirklich folgen konnte. Mit einer eleganten Drehung wandte sie sich nun ihm zu.  
„Nun zu euch, Herr…"  
Augenblicklich erwachten in Gilbert die Lebensgeister und er schenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Dame neben ihm.  
„Gilbert, mein Fräulein. Verzeiht mir, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe."  
Die Angesprochene neigte erkennend den Kopf, und bedachte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. Mit anmutigen Schritten besah sie ihn sich von allen Seiten, doch es lag keine Abscheu oder Sensationsgier in den dunkelblauen Augen, wie er es von anderen Menschen kannte, sondern reine Neugier. Der Preuße wusste das es unangebracht war, der Dame das Wort zu nehmen, aber er spürte in sich die Ungeduld aufsteigen, und bevor er sich wirklich besann was er von sich gab, schwebten die Frage im Raum.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich so dreist nachfrage, mein Fräulein. Aber so erlaubt mir die Frage, was mach ich eigentlich hier?"

Betagelesen von Sira_Cunningham


End file.
